


Trick-or-Treat (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Snupin Drabble BY Snegurochka [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Trick-or-Treat (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick-or-Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54003) by Snegurochka. 



 

**来点儿糖吧**

 

**Title:** Trick-or-Treat

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 200

**Notes:** A little double-drabble, written for the [Snupin Calendar](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1161747.html), to accompany Aleoninc's marvellous October art, [Trick-or-Treat](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1195789.html). The line I used from her art thus belongs to her. :) A fun and challenging requirement of the drabble was that because of potential copyright issues, it couldn't mention Snape or Lupin by name. Heh.

 

某鱼注：

文章被要求不能出现某两只的名字，并且是配合这幅图的：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1195789.html>

 

 

=== Trick-or-Treat 来点儿糖吧===

 

 

Locksmeade（某鱼注——似乎是London郊区的某个地方，GOOGLE）所有孩子都知道的常识，是绝对 _不能_ 在万圣节造访小巷尽头最末端那幢房子。里面住着一个破破烂烂奇形怪状的稻草人，有人说，是用小孩子的头发塞满的；也有人说，是他蒙着黑布举着镰刀，自己割草塞满自己的。更有些人坚持，那是个吸血鬼，毒牙尖利，专门等着自动送到嘴边的幼嫩小脖子。

 

然而每一年，都会有两个勇敢的孩子跑过去，高叫着“Trick or treat!”，同时希望他们大大的笑容能够驱散邪恶的妖魔。于是每一年，他们都会见到比村子里任何装扮更加恐怖千百万倍的东西。孩子们被吓坏了，尖叫声好几里外也听得到。“像鬼魂那么苍白！”满脸是泪；“头发滴滴答答往下淌着黑血！”喊破了嗓子声音沙哑；“还有你看到他捧着装满人脑子的大碗了么？”心有余悸。

 

所以每一年，在小巷尽头最末端那幢房子里，困惑不已的男人总会关上门，放下端着的糖果，耸耸肩长长叹气。“你以后不许再去开门了，”温柔又带点同情的嗓音总会适时响在耳边，一只手拍拍他的胳膊，随即抓起一块巧克力。“不过这样也好，”他加上一句，“总会有很多好吃的留给我。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/29

 


End file.
